


【二相/渡高】Mr.Right

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 渡海征司郎 - Freeform, 高円寺达也
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【二相/渡高】Mr.Right

（1）

护士加濑离开的那天，高円寺达也看着她留下来的众多便利贴哭得不能自控，就连有人走进了诊所都没有发现。

“喂！那个爱哭鬼！”

渡海征司郎抱着遭遇车祸的小猫走进这间动物诊所的时候，看到诊所里唯一看似医生的男人正伏在桌上哭得昏天暗地，他对这地方的感觉降到了冰点。

高円寺没注意到有人进来，陷在自己情绪里的他被吓了一跳。

“你……”他注意到渡海怀里受伤的小奶猫，赶紧把脸上的眼泪擦了擦，“小猫怎么了？”

“它太小只，汽车没看到它，碾到了。”

渡海看着哭红了眼睛的男人把猫从自己怀里接过去，手法倒是非常纯熟正宗，这才将刚才没人理会的不爽压下。

“你给它做的紧急处理让它的前爪固定起来免得伤势加剧，你也是兽医吗？”高円寺替小猫检查着伤口，“我需要帮它做手术。”

“你这里只有你一个人？”渡海四处看了一下，“一个人怎么做？”

渡海的话戳中了高円寺的痛处，一时间愣住了，垂下头也不知道该说什么才好。

加濑一走，他就像失了支柱一般，整个人连魂都找不到。

大概是高円寺那伤心难过的样子让渡海不忍心再像往常那般毒舌，他从旁边拿起一套手术服。

“我帮你。”

“诶？你真的是兽医？”

“我是心外科医生。”

小猫的手术不复杂，不一会就处理好了。高円寺看到外面已经天黑，于是叫住了正准备离开的渡海。

“我还不知道你叫什么名字，我叫高円寺达也。”

渡海顿了顿，“渡海，渡海征司郎。”

“你是游客吗？之前没在这里见过你？”

“我最近才到这附近的医院工作，今天本来想来这边找房子的。我不太想住医院的宿舍。”

渡海离开东城大学附属医院之后变得更加独来独往。虽然说心结最后是解开了，对佐伯也没有了恨，人生目标也发生了变化，可那份多年陪伴他的孤寂已经深入骨髓，他也就懒得去改变自己了。

“我这有个多余的房间，如果你不嫌弃的话，要不考虑租这里？”

高円寺刚说完就接收到渡海投过来的疑问眼光，令他莫名紧张了起来。

“我，我，我——”

“我租了。”

“诶？诶？诶？”

高円寺那一惊一乍的表情让渡海很想笑，但他已经很多年没笑过了。

他后来回过头来才发现，当时租住在诊所里的这个决定，是他感情路上最正确的。

 

（2）

高円寺第二天回到诊所的时候，渡海已经去了医院。渡海的行李不多，最特别的无非是那一袋袋的米。

高円寺突然觉得这事似乎带着点不真实。那个看起来冷冰冰的男人，虽然总是猫着背，可是眼神十分凌厉，让他的心不自觉打颤。

说起来，他好像也不太了解这位渡海医生，只是昨天通过给小猫做手术，看到他的手法似乎很厉害，他不知不觉地佩服起来。

当时也不知道为什么会突然说出把房间租给他的话，明明一点也不了解对方是个怎样的人。

“不过，应该是个好人吧？”高円寺看着今天活泼起来的小猫咪轻声低语，“会对小动物好的人内心都很温柔的。”

在高円寺快要下班的时候，渡海回来了。

渡海似乎没料到会正好遇见高円寺，他对这个房东的印象从昨天那场手术开始有了点改变。相较于医院里众多的废柴医生，高円寺在对待动物的治疗上，认真专注得让他刮目相看，而手术中表现出的高超技巧也让他觉得这人有点特别。

“渡海医生你回来了。”高円寺打了个招呼，“小猫咪今天好了很多。”

渡海看着高円寺逗小猫咪玩的样子，有一种让人心动的温柔在缓缓散开，栗色的头发蓬松得有点凌乱，衬得他单纯之余有点傻里傻气。只是仔细端倪之后又会发现高円寺其实长得很帅气，笑起来虽然满脸褶子却让人感觉很亲切。

大概是和动物接触的人都比较简单，医院里那群和人打交道的医生倒是城府极深。

“渡海医生要帮它找主人吗？”

“叫我渡海就行了。这里又不是医院。”渡海在高円寺身边蹲了下来，目光在小奶猫和高円寺之间来回游移，“它应该没主人吧，可能是自己离开了猫窝，看着像是流浪猫。”

小猫是纯白色的，夹着几撮黑毛，毛发又软又长，像是个混血儿。

“那这段时间能麻烦你先照顾它吗？就算找人收养也要再长大一点，现在太小了，没有伺养经验的人很容易把它养死的。”

“可以。”

渡海本以为自己会拒绝高円寺的提议，以前的他一定会毫不犹豫地拒绝，可是他似乎本能地不想看到高円寺失望的神情，那个人即使看着比自己年长，也仍保留着难得的赤子之心。

“谢谢你！”

“高円寺，要不要一起吃饭？”

“诶？”

就这样，高円寺坐在自己的诊所里，等着他的租客做饭给他吃。渡海动作纯熟地做着饭，不一会就有饭香从电饭煲里飘出来。

“我来帮忙吧。”高円寺走到渡海身边。

“不用。”

渡海盛了饭，把鸡蛋打了，搅拌之后递给高円寺。

“尝尝。”

高円寺夹起一口放入嘴里，“好烫！”

“你小心点。”

高円寺哆嗦着嘴的反应让渡海忍不住笑出声来。高円寺怔怔地看着他笑，他觉得渡海很好看，柔和的五官搭配锐利的眼神，反差太大形成另一种吸引力。

“你干嘛发呆？”注意到高円寺放肆的目光，渡海又恢复了一贯的冷淡。

“你笑起来像春天。”高円寺没想过那单薄的猫唇上扬时的弧度是这么迷人，琥珀色的眼眸像闪耀的宝石流光华彩。

高円寺的赞美让渡海耳尖发红，他不好意思地移开视线，“胡说！”

高円寺吃完饭之后就离开了，诊所立刻安静了下来。大吉大着胆子走近渡海，小心翼翼地靠近他。

“我很凶吗？”

渡海朝大吉招了招手，那家伙立刻不怕生了，在渡海朝它招手之后，无所顾忌地蹲在了他旁边。

什么样的主人养什么样的宠物。

渡海觉得高円寺就和眼前这只白狗一样，简单好懂又无害。

 

（3）

渡海租住在高円寺诊所的事很快就传开了。

铃芽特意拿着便当来诊所堵人。才到门口她就闻到了那扑鼻而来的米饭香。

“达也。”铃芽看着坐在一起捧着碗的两个人，酸意从心底泛起。

“你来了？”高円寺把夹起的饭送进嘴里，“吃饭了吗？”

“人家就是做了饭想和达也一起吃的！”铃芽哀怨地看了看渡海，“你怎么总是不等我？”

“我不知道你今天会过来。”

高円寺放下碗筷，帮铃芽将便当打开。

“我们一起吃。”

高円寺这句话让铃芽马上展露笑容。

渡海看着铃芽，有些事立刻明白了。吃完饭之后，趁着铃芽洗碗的时候，他坐到了高円寺身旁。

“女朋友？”

“不是啦。”高円寺连忙摆手，“是好朋友。”

“她喜欢你。”

“我们只能是朋友。”

渡海的话很直接，高円寺也不含糊。自从加濑离开之后，他就更加努力工作，感情事也没有再多想。那天收到大地的信，知道加濑现在很好，他就放下心了。

说到底，他和加濑大概是没有缘分吧，尽管午夜梦回的时候，他也常常想起两人相处得点点滴滴，但他知道一切都在加濑选择离开的时候就结束了。

“你还是放不下之前的护士小姐吗？”

搬到神乐坂的这段日子，渡海觉得自己变了。以前的他怀着恨意，周全计划着一切。当真相浮出水面的时候，他突然有种无法面对佐伯的无力感。离开原来的医院，他也是希望自己能把过去的一切真正放下，重新以医者的身份再次出发。

来到神乐坂的第一天他就遇见了高円寺，说起来也是奇妙，高円寺最初给他的印象确实不太好——一个大男人伏在桌上哭得唏哩哗啦的。但是相处下来，高円寺那既认真又温柔的个性让他忍不住想靠近。

渡海想他可能遇上了一个小太阳。

高円寺放下手中的茶杯，摇了摇头，“她过得好就行了。”

渡海看着那镜片后温柔如水的目光，咬了咬唇，“你真善良。如果是我，就会不顾一切去争取自己想要的。”

“渡海有想要的东西？”

“有——”大吉突然跳到渡海的大腿上，吓了他一跳，“邪魔！”

 

（4）

世良找到诊所来的时候，高円寺刚替前来就诊的小动物看完病。渡海抱着已经康复的小猫坐在院子里，对世良的出现有些意外，不过他很快就恢复一贯冷淡的表情。

“渡海医生……”世良一开口就几乎要哭出来，“我终于找到你了！”

“笨蛋！你找我干什么！”

虽然是不太友善的口气，但高円寺听得出来，渡海和眼前这个又高又帅的小伙子的关系并不恶劣。

被渡海一凶，世良倒是把那软软的性子收了起来。

“我很想念渡海医生。”

“医院里大概也只有你才会想我，怎么？当初还没被我折腾够吗？”

世良的成长很快，渡海后来也有去打听过，知道他已经成为一位优秀的医生，这让他感觉安慰。

“佐伯教授也很想渡海医生，常常希望你能回来。”

“回去把他气死吗？”渡海拿出很久没抽过的烟点上，“我的离开对大家都好。以后也别来找我了。”

诊所不大，高円寺就算不是故意想听也还是把渡海和世良的对话全部听了进去。渡海很少提自己的工作，高円寺只知道他是个外科医生，平时上班也忙，休息日也宅在这里不爱外出，甚至还会在有空的时候帮他照看动物，替他处理紧急的手术。

高円寺觉得渡海是深不见底的墨色潭水，而相对来说，他可能就是清澈的蓝天，仰头便能看个一清二楚。  
他无数次想开口询问，可是渡海身上那种仿佛结界一样的保护磁场让他无从靠近。夜晚无数次的辗转反侧都是因为想起渡海这个谜一样的男人，可高円寺就是鼓不起勇气去再接近渡海一点。

加濑的事让他胆怯，他怕自己动了情又再次失去。

高円寺坐在里面，不敢走出去打扰他们。他闻着飘在空气中淡淡的烟味，他从未见过渡海抽烟，为什么这个年轻人一出现，渡海就变得这么不同？

等到高円寺收拾完东西，世良和渡海已经不在诊所了，院子里有残留的烟蒂，那是渡海刚才坐在这里的证明。

人呢？

天黑了，高円寺独自在居酒屋里喝着酒。渡海搬来之后，他常常留在诊所和渡海一起吃饭。这种独自一人的情况已经很久没出现了，他想自己大概总是迟钝的，每次都是后知后觉思考很多才明白有些事早已在不知不觉间发生了变化。

加濑如此，渡海亦如此。

那个冷漠的医生，虽然总是“邪魔！邪魔！”地骂人骂动物，但嘴角那上扬的弧度却是骗不了人的。渡海内心那份隐藏的柔软让他十分着迷。

“渡海医生……”高円寺看着冒着水珠的啤酒杯，似乎从那漂亮的麦芽色的液体里看到了神情冷傲的渡海，那人罕有地露出心疼的表情。

渡海……会是那个对的人吗？

 

（5）

高円寺觉得头很沉，一片黑暗之中，他连抬起眼皮的力量都没有，后背的触感柔软舒适，这让他更加脱力，不愿起来。

“高円寺，你真是很不让人省心。”

是渡海的声音，他竭力想给他回应，却怎么都睁不开眼。温热的毛巾轻轻拭擦着他的脸，让他十分舒服，他轻声呢喃，空气似乎被什么搅动起来，一片薄唇落了下来。

高円寺一惊，猛地睁开眼，那个含着他的唇的人正是他醉前念了半天的渡海。

渡海看着高円寺受惊的眼，不好意思地退开了。

“我……”

渡海从来没有像此刻这么慌乱过，这种慌乱又和之前在手术里的情况完全不一样。高円寺有着一双最是天真无邪又纯朴的眼睛，他正用这样一双眼睛凝视着渡海，而渡海只得心虚地别过脸去，可这样又让渡海觉得更加难受。他小心翼翼地回望，对上高円寺专注的目光。

“对不起！”渡海想，道歉大概是目前最好的词语，“我……我其实……”

“为什么要道歉？”高円寺拉住渡海的衣袖，“为什么要这样对我？”

高円寺的眼睛湿润，酒后的声音沙哑，这让坐在床边的渡海心猿意马。

送完世良离开之后，渡海回了诊所，却发现高円寺已经不在。他以为他回家去了，于是也不好再去叼扰。他明天休假，本来想约高円寺四处去逛逛，但世良今天一出现，倒是把心情给搅得乱七八糟。

以前那个脾气恶劣的自己在认识高円寺之后，慢慢把那些伤人的棱角收了起来，不得不说这都是高円寺和神乐坂这片温柔土地的功能。

每次想起高円寺，他的心就会柔软起来，连嘴角都会忍不住上扬，甚至看着那些在笼子里的小动物，他也会想起高円寺以及他的温柔。

于是他鼓起勇气打电话给高円寺，结果喝得醉熏熏的对方连话也说不清，他便在挂了电话之后一家店一家店地寻找，最后将醉伏在桌面的高円寺带回了诊所。

看着喜欢的人躺在自己的床上，渡海的心蠢蠢欲动。终于在高円寺一次无意识的舔唇刺激下，他低头吻了上去。

高円寺突然睁开眼让他手足无措，他还没想好要怎么说，他更怕会被拒绝。

所以当高円寺用让他十分心动的目光看着他时，他觉得心里那感情要破茧而出了。

“因为我喜欢达也！”

渡海不等高円寺开口便再吻了过去。高円寺对这一切感到很意外，那句甜蜜的表白让他激动，而渡海的吻更让他着迷。

渡海的舌头霸道地侵入，现在还被醉意把控的高円寺根本无力抵抗，发软的身子轻易被推倒在床上。高円寺搂住正压在自己身上的那人，彼此的体温透过衣衫传递，渡海下身某个部位正勃发地贴向他。

高円寺害羞地看着渡海，明亮的灯光下，渡海一反常态的温柔让他心动。

“我也喜欢征司郎。”

渡海爱极了高円寺表白时的飒爽笑容，他脱去他们的衣服，双手抚上高円寺的心脏。

他替无数人动过手术，人心是怎样的结构他非常清楚。高円寺的心脏在跳动着，他的掌心感受着这一切。

这律动是他听过最动听的旋律。

“我去拿点东西。”

渡海笑了，高円寺看着他赤裸着身体下了床去抽屉里拿医用凝胶，他突然明白接下来要做的事。他捂着脸，下身的反应却更大了。

渡海爬上床看着高円寺，他是学医的，人体结构早就烂熟于心，可高円寺的身体是他看过最美的。无论是身材比例还是那匀称的肌肉，每个部分都让他失控。

想占有他！

在渡海再次吻住高円寺之前，大吉忽然跳上床来，低声呜呜个不停。

“邪魔！”

大吉被凶之后可怜兮兮地望向高円寺，后者被这一幕惹出了笑声。

“大吉乖，一边玩去。”

大吉左看右看，终于明白自己今天是不受主人欢迎的，于是赶紧跳下床跑到房间外面去。

“你把它宠坏了。”渡海不满地咬住高円寺的乳头。

高円寺被这突然的动作逼出难耐的喘息，“我以为你要跟那人离开。”

他也不知道自己为什么要在这么绮丽的时候说这个，可几个小时前那份心痛提醒着他，那个又高又帅的男孩子让他无法不去在意。

渡海闻言抬起头来，他看到高円寺眼中的难过，如果他再早点表白，可能他的小兽医就不会这么难过了。

“我不会离开，这里有你在。”

渡海耐心地亲吻着高円寺，把那些还没溢出的泪水通通吻去。他的手圆润有力，从高円寺的胸膛一直到小腹，虔诚又色情地抚摸着，而任由他为所欲为的小兽医除了捂住那不停轻吟的嘴之外，完全没有任何的抵挡之力。

渡海直接简单的情话安抚了高円寺不安的心，在爱人的挑逗之下，他渐渐放松自己任其索求。渡海的手粘着凝胶慢慢将他的后穴揉松，第一次做这样的事，高円寺不知所措地看着渡海，感受着那肉肉的手指探入自己的身体里，一寸一寸地把甬道打开，肠壁的肉吮着对方的手指，淫糜浪荡。

“达也的小穴好热好紧，是第一次吧？”

渡海亲吻着高円寺的腹肌，手指按上凸起的敏感点。他从未想过有朝一日会把自己丰富的医科知识用在这方面上，大口大口喘着气呻吟的高円寺让他更加兴奋，随时准备把爱人占有。

空气中弥漫着情爱的气味，回荡着放肆的水声。渡海把自己的家伙埋进高円寺的身体里，柔软的肠肉立刻吸附上来，舒服得让他忍不住连连挺腰。

“啊……啊……”

高円寺觉得自己的叫声太羞耻了，可是他的双手被渡海死死按在两边，无法再像之前那样捂住，他的双腿被大大地分开，渡海巨大的肉棒不停地插入抽出，每一下动作都将鲜嫩的肠肉带出一些，凝胶和淫水混在一起发出叫人脸红的声音。他结实的臀部被渡海的阴囊撞得发红，他的腿根正因这场猛烈的情事而颤抖。

“太大……好深……”

高円寺觉得渡海越顶越深，龟头一直在深处顶弄碾压，快感一波接着一波不让他有喘息的空间。这个长着一张童颜的男人有着超乎想像的雄性象征以及让人着迷的技巧，高円寺挠着他的后背，一边追逐着高潮的兴奋，一边又怕自己会迷失。

“啊！哈……哈……”

渡海热烫的精华浇在他敏感的前列腺上，让高円寺也迸射在两人的腹间。渡海抱紧身下人，虽然两个人身上都沾满了汗水，可他笑得心满意足。

“我不会离开达也，达也以后也不能再想着加濑小姐。”

“如果我还想呢？”高円寺捧着渡海的脸，蹭着他的鼻子。

“那就让我做到你再也想不起她。”

渡海将人翻过身去，又硬起来的性器对着正在吐着淫液的穴口狠狠地再次把人贯穿。

高円寺伏在床上，屁股随着律动摇摆，渡海爱怜地抚摸着他光洁的背，趁他不注意时大力拍打着臀肉，小穴随之紧紧收缩，爽得让渡海又挺得更深一些。

“你欺负我……呜……”

高円寺还没说完的话被渡海的吻堵住，舌头被吮住就再也说不出话来。

第一次和喜欢的人做这种事，两个人都舍不得停下来，明天睡到阳光洒进来也没醒，直到铃芽开门闯了进房间。

“你们！你们！”

渡海睁开眼看着铃芽，锐利的目光让对方立刻噤了声。

“别吵醒他。”渡海转头看着高円寺，眼里全是浓浓的爱意，“他昨晚很累。”

铃芽瞬间明白了这两人的关系，死了心跑了出去。

“你呀……”

高円寺往渡海那边挪了挪，伸手圈住那人肉肉的腰。

大吉又趁机跑进来跳上床，坐在被子上。

渡海不满地盯了它一眼，“邪魔！”

“别凶它啦。”高円寺环住渡海，和他交换了一个早安吻。

“上来，我硬了。”

“诶？为什么征司郎的体力这么好？”

“因为，”渡海凑近高円寺，“我喜欢你！”

 

END


End file.
